


Are You Jealous?

by jumble_of_fandoms



Series: 30 Ficlet Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bookstores, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not the kind you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have just got done working a case and are spending their last night in town at a bar. Castiel leaves when Dean starts talking about picking up a girl, and runs into his own catch of the night. How will it play out for the two men?</p><p>5/30</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Jealous?

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Dean asks Cas, burger frozen halfway to his mouth.

“What? No! I-I just don’t think now would be the best time… for uh…” Cas stammers. Dean continues to stare at him, waiting to hear the rest of his response, and Cas can feel his face heat up. “We’re on a case, I just don’t think it would be appropriate.” He finally manages to state, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Dude, I hook up with girls all the time on cases.” Dean goes back to eating his burger, continuing to scope out the women at the bar. “Not like I’m ever going to come back to this town.” Dean smiles, and Cas tries not to let his disappointment show.

“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling up to your old ways.” Cas means it. He really is happy Dean is finally feeling better after the whole thing with the Mark. But that doesn’t mean Cas exactly wants to be there when Dean is picking up women.

Cas pushes his own burger away, suddenly not very hungry. Dean raises his eyebrow, but Cas turns away. “M’gonna go take a walk…” He mumbles, getting up from the table. “I’ll see you in the morning if I don’t see you later…”

He walks away, pushing through the crowded bar before Dean can even swallow his latest bite of burger to say anything. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he picks a direction and starts walking. The haze from the beers he drank fog his mind a bit, but not so much that he cannot tell where he is going or what he is doing.

Cas looks at all of the shops that line the main street of the small town they are in for the week. The case was a routine one, but they decided to take their time and stick around longer than they normally would. Cas huffs, his breath making shapes in the cold night air.

One of the shops draws his attention, and Cas makes his way inside. It is a brightly lit shop that most people would describe as cluttered and crowded, yet Cas feels a smile tug at his lips for the first time that day. There are books everywhere he looks: stacks on the floor piled waist high, bins lining walls, shelves reaching high to the ceiling with ladders all around. As far as Cas can tell, they aren’t stacked in any particular order or filing system, so Cas picks a random bin and starts to paw through the covers.

Old and new, yellow and stark white, tattered and pristine. Books of all sorts.

Cas wanders around for a bit, listening to the twinkling sound vaguely as more customers enter the small store and start their own search. Cas has just found a book on bees when someone walks up to him. He is turning the pages lightly, admiring the illustrations that fill each page when a voice draws him out of his discovery:

“Can I get that for you?”

Cas looks up, finger marking the page he is on before he lets the book fall shut in his hand. A man slightly taller than him is standing before him, hand rubbing the back of his neck in a familiar gesture. A smile tugs at the man’s lips and deep chocolate eyes search his nervously.

“I’m sorry, what..?” Cas asks.

“I-I uh… I saw you looking at that and was wondering if I could... ah.. get that for you…” the man trails off, eyes lowering to the ground. “You know what, never mind… sorry to bother you..” he starts to walk away, but Cas takes a step towards him, making the younger man stop.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’ve just never had anyone offer to buy a book for me before.” Casiel states, still holding the bee book.

“It was something I read online one time,” the guy explains. “About how people buy drinks, but why not buy them a book instead or something…” He looks down at the book Cas is reading, trying to look at the cover. “Bees?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yea, I’ve, uh…” Cas runs a hand through his hair, remembering faintly the time he lost his mind and showed up… “I’ve dabbled. They’re fascinating little things.”

“I’m allergic, so I wouldn’t know. Been too scared of them my whole life,” the man explains.

“I can understand that,” Cas reaches out his hand. “I’m Castiel by the way.”

“Castiel?” Confusion masks his face, but he takes the offered hand anyways, gripping tightly.

“Family name,” Cas says, the excuse coming easily to his lips.

“Ah, gotcha. I’m Michael,” Michael drops Cas’s hand, and Cas is grateful because he doesn’t feel like explaining the shiver that has gone through him, or the reason why his hand is now shaking slightly.

The two men stand around in silence, one that grows longer and starts to become awkward. Castiel watches as Michael’s eyes drift away and he can only assume he’s trying to take in the store they are in. Cas feels his own eyes pulling towards the shelves, wanting to look at every single book he can, memorize every detail of the store…

“Do you want to go grab a beer or…” Michael starts to ask.

“Actually, if it’s ok with you,” Cas replies, bringing his eyes back to the younger man. “Coffee?”

He watches as Michael’s eyes light up and feels a twang of guilt runs through him. Not for Dean though, or for treating him the way he did, but for still talking with this guy. He can tell the kid is seriously interested, but Cas knows he isn’t. That he just might be doing this to get back at Dean, and he feels horrible…

He follows the guy to the front of the store, but insists on paying for the book himself, not needing to add on to the guilt. They walk out, Cas holding a bag, and head towards the nearest café. Cas sighs as the heat hits his face and smells assault his senses. Vanilla, caramel, and chocolate fills the air, laced with the strong smell of coffee and pastries and Cas feels himself sigh. Dean never wants to come to places like this, claiming that it’s too “fru-fru,” so Cas takes a moment to enjoy it all, and takes a long time to pick out what he wants.

Once they finally have their drinks, Michael leads Cas to a booth that sits next to a wall of windows that look out onto the busy main street. Cas removes his scarf and coat before sliding in across from Michael. He cups the drink in his hands, letting the warmth seep into his fingers before taking a small sip.

“So what brings you to town?” Michael asks, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Business.” Cas automatically replies. “Here with my partner working a case. Should be leaving either tomorrow or the day after though.” Cas adds, guilt making him let the guy know he won’t be around for long.

“Doesn’t seem like a place people would come to for business.” A smirk plays at Michael’s lips and Cas wonders if he actually believes him, shrugging internally once he realizes he doesn’t care.

“Nothing fancy, in and out kind of deal.” Castiel explains. He turns to look out the window, watching the people as they walk by. He starts to wonder where Dean might be and lets a sigh escape.

“You seem down,” Michael says, pulling Cas away from his thoughts. He turns to look at him again and set his drink back on the table.

“Just been a long week,” He runs a hand over his face as if to emphasize that he’s exhausted. Might have been a simple hunt, but crappy motel beds never lead to a good night’s sleep. “And we still have a long drive ahead once we do leave.”

Michael nods, accepting the answer before reaching across and taking Cas’s hand in his own. Cas stares down at their joined hands, not sure how to respond. He looks back up at Michael, finally finding the courage to explain that there’s a chance that nothing is going to come of this, when he catches sight a of man he recognizes out of the corner of his eye.

Head wiping around to look back out of the window, he sees Dean staring back at him, a woman attached to his arm, and the look on his face almost stops his heart. Taking a deep breath, Casiel turns back to Michael, ignoring his own heart sinking to his feet.

Cas and Michael stay at the café until it closes a few hours later. A number in his pocket and bag in hand, he makes his way towards the motel that he and Dean are staying at. Michael was expecting him to call tomorrow, set up a lunch thing, wanting to see him one more time before they left.

Castiel feels like an ass.

It’s one thing when there is an agreement between two people that this is a one-time thing, but Cas just didn’t have the heart to tell the younger man that they wouldn’t be seeing each other again. He had to know that though, right?

Cas had made it perfectly clear he wasn’t sticking around, didn’t he..? Shaking his head, he walks up to the door of their room at the motel, sliding his key in and opening the door.

Before he can even take in the sight of the room, the sounds of slapping skin and cries fill his ears. His eyes are glued on a sight he can’t seem to tear them away from. Hands groping, mouths gapping wide, muscles rippling.

Cas feels his eyes fill, the world blurs, and his hand lets go of the bag he is holding. The book makes a dull thud as it lands on the musty carpet and Dean’s eyes rise to look at him from over the woman’s shoulder. His eyes are dark, hooded, and his hands tighten their grip on her body, fingers digging in. She hasn’t seen him yet, but Dean locks eyes with Cas, anger filling them where only lust could be seen before.

Cas turns and run, managing to shut the door behind him. He has no idea where he’s running to, can hardly see as hot tears run down his face, blurring everything in front of him. His heart aches and burns in his chest, as he tries to race away from the world…

He ends up at some park in the town, curled up on a bench. His body racks as sobs course through him and he tries to breath, gasping for air around the tears. He lays there for what feels like hours, pushing the world away.

“CAS?” He blinks, listening to his name being shouted from across the park. Another sob escapes his chest as he recognizes the voice.

“DAMMIT, CAS, WHERE ARE YA?”

He curls even more into himself, trying to block out the familiar voice. The deep, husky sounds continue though, and grow closer.

“Cas!” Footsteps quicken and suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Cas…C’mon, talk to me…”

Cas buries his head farther into his arm, trying to block out the sound of Dean’s voice. His breathing is ragged and thick with sobs he tries – and fails – to repress.

“Cas, please,” Dean pleads. “Tell me what the hell is wrong at least…” Dean’s voice is soft, filled with concern.

As Castiel processes what Dean has just said, he raises his head. He watches as Dean flinches, taking in his appearance. Cas feels himself level a glare at the hunter, putting all his pain and malice he is feeling into it. “As if you don’t know.” He spits at Dean.

Dean’s eyes widen and his mouth gaps as he tries to come up with something to say. “Don’t even fucking bother, Dean. Just go back to your bar lady and leave me the hell alone!” Cas spits, trying to push Dean away from him, but the grip on his shoulder only tightens.

“The hell are you talking about?” Dean growls back. “I’ve been at the bar all damn night!”

“Bullshit!” Cas yells, finally sitting up. Dean takes a step back as the former angel walks towards him, fists curled at his side. “You knew damn well I wasn’t comfortable with this and you were _fucking_ her when I walked in!”

“Cas, I haven’t been laid in-”

“Approximately an hour and a half, I know Dean. So just fuck off!” Cas brings his arm up, swinging at Dean. Dean ducks out of the way and grabs Castiel.

“Knock it off, man, please!” Dean pleads, anger creeping into his voice. The Mark may be gone, but the quick temper had stuck around, and it still was hard for Dean to get a complete hold on it at times.

Breathing hard, Cas stops struggling and Dean let’s go of him, taking a small step back. “You wanna fucking listen now?” He asks.

Cas feels his head nod slightly as he glares at the man in front of him. The urge to punch him is still strong, but he holds his hands down, not wanting to deal with Dean’s anger.

“There’s a fucking shifter in town.” Dean starts, running his hand through his hair. “The one we had trouble tracking down a few weeks ago. He apparently remembers us, because he’s been with you all night.”

Cas feels his eyes widen and his heart quicken with the shock. “Then where the hell have you been?” He demands.

“On a wild goose chase.” Dean grimaces. “The doctor at the morgue was apparently discovered killed earlier today, but the shifter had already talked to us. You left to go do some research, and I left to go check out that building he sent us to, remember?”

Cas nods his head, remembering Dean leaving and returning only a couple of hours later. At the time, he didn’t think anything of it: routine check, how much trouble could have been caused? “Why didn’t you call me or something?” He asks, still unsure.

“Your phone has been off all night, I’ve been trying to, believe me…” Dean says, eyes dropping to the ground.

Cas blinks, shoving his hand into his pocket and looks at his phone. He thumbs the button to turn it on and waits until it starts dinging from missed calls and texts. He looks up at Dean and sees the sadness and worry that still clouds his vision. “Dean…I-”

“Shuddup…” Dean grumbles before pulling Cas into him. Arms wrap around Cas and he buries his face into Dean’s neck. Dean fists a hand in his hair, holding him tighter.

“I went to the bar to get a drink and hopefully find you…Left a little while ago and went back to the motel. When you weren’t at the room, I thought…” Dean starts, but can’t finish. Cas wraps his own arms around the man, holding him tight, anchoring him.

“I’m fine, Dean,” He whispers.

After a few moments, Cas pulls away gently. He looks up at Dean and gives him a small smile. “Wanna go catch a shifter?” He asks.

Dean’s eyes light up and Cas laughs as they make their way across the park and head back to the motel room.

A few hours later, the sun is up, the shifter is dead, and Cas is sitting across from Dean at the local diner. Castiel runs a hand over his face and tries to go back to eating his waffles. He looks up at Dean and watches the man eat his own, bloodshot eyes staring off into the distance.

As they leave the diner, Dean starts to head back to the Impala, ready to be back on the road. Cas grabs his arm though and drags him down the street, ignoring the protests. A small bell chimes as he drags Dean into the bookstore from last night, and finally lets go of Dean’s arm. He turns to look at Dean and feels his own eyes light up at the sight.

Dean is staring, mouth agape at the amount of books before him. While Sam may be more of a reader, he knows that Dean enjoys a good book every now and then, but enjoys looking for them even more. He watches as Dean’s eyes roam the store, taking in the precarious stacks and bins and shelves that clutter the store. After giving Dean a few moments, he pulls him towards the back of the store, vaguely remembering someone mentioning books on weapons and cars being together.

He leans against one of the more well-built shelves as Dean sorts through the bins in front of him, passing a hand over the spines and covers of classic car books, as well as knife throwing techniques and “How To” books.

“Cas, dude, how did you-? Is this what you were doing last night?” he turns towards Cas, holding a book in each hand. Castiel only smiles as Dean turns back to the bins, placing the two books aside. Cas walks up to Dean and stands next to him. He starts digging through the bin in front of him and happens on a ’67 Impala book. He knows that Dean already knows everything about the car, but he sets it on Dean’s small stack anyways.

Dean notices and looks at the cover. A smile threatens to break his face as he turns towards Cas again and wraps his arms around him. Cas closes his eyes as he breathes in Dean, and tries not to look disappointed when it ends too soon.

Sam calls them hours later, as they are walking out of the store.

“We’re fine, Sammy,” Dean says, holding a bag in his other hand. He turns to look at Cas, who gives him a large smile, eyes shining. “Everything’s fine.”


End file.
